Ultraman Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . You may also wish to list them on this page. Tsuru23 Status: Temp. Inactive The founder of Ultraman Wiki. While he is not very active right now, he manages the wikia from behind-the-scenes, ensuring templates are in order and is behind our current layout. Talk | Blog | Teridax122 Status: Active The older brother of Tsuru, Teridax acts as one of the major admins around here, as well as the largest contributer. He is responsible for our current homepage design among other important aspects of the wiki. Currently the admin with the best availability. Talk | Blog | PhazonAdictKraid Status: Inactive An ultrafan from Puerto Rico. While he has not had time to be very active lately, due to losing his main Ultraman source, he still remains as part of the staff of the wiki. Twitter | Talk | Blog | SolZen321 Status: Active A student and writer, who, besides acting as admin and editor here, is the head homie and admin-in-chief at the Ultrafan Wiki as well as founder of the Super Robot Fanon Wiki. Remains fairly active, but college keeps him busier than usual. Talk | Blog | Muhammad Amir Status: Active A major contributer, a competent admin, and the Malaysian representative among the admins, Amir is an important part of the wiki. Talk | Blog | Zombiejiger Status: Active The American representative among the Ultrawikia admins, and is one of the most consistent editors on the wiki, mostly fixing grammar and organizing/adding categories. He is also a fan of Doctor Who and one of the admins on Ultrafan Wiki. Talk | Blog | How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as " :Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.